


What's in a Name

by scruffandyarn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Swearing, mentions of handsy bar patrons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scruffandyarn/pseuds/scruffandyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tending bar, waiting tables...you know...the not-so-family-oriented business</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name

You sighed as soon as you heard the door shut behind you. Thank God for the employee locker room. Otherwise, you’d have no escape from the overly-handsy patrons the bar seemed to be filled with tonight.

Usually, you could handle drunken flirting, and even managed to stop unwanted touching, all with a smile on your face. For some reason, though, it was just getting to you. 

Well, one table in particular was getting to you. The five customers seated there had gone through at least six drinks each, and in their inebriated state, your ‘no’s’ had become a challenge. It made you want to go home and curl up in your bed and ignore the world for a few days—or maybe forever.

The handle to the door jiggled and you stiffened. It was probably one of your co-workers, needing a break from the crowd as well. Still, you weren’t quite ready to give up the privacy you had found.

The door swung open to reveal the new guy—Gad-something or other. He hadn’t really spoken to you or anyone else since he’d started working at the bar a few nights ago. Sociable was preferred when working at a bar, but he did his job, very well, and he wasn’t too hard on the eyes either.

As much as you probably should stay and attempt to make conversation, you wanted a few more minutes to yourself. You nodded in his direction before darting past him and out of the locker room. You headed for the back door of the bar, pushing it open and stepping out into the back alley-way.

“Hey,” just a moment later, and the new guy was by your side. Seriously, couldn’t he take a hint?

“I just need a few minutes.” Your voice cracked, and it wasn’t until that moment that you realized how close to crying you really were.

“Are you OK?” In the visibility offered by the street-light on the other side of the alley, you could see him visually inspect you. Not in a creepy, leering way, but like a mom would if they were searching their child for injuries.

“Fine.” You nodded. He pressed his lips together and narrowed his gaze. 

“Was it the group at table seven?” You squeezed your eyes shut and nodded. “I will take care of them.”

“What? No!” Your eyes shot open in alarm. “Gad-new guy, it’s not worth it. They’re not local. Chances are, they’ll be gone by Monday.” His lips twisted and he sighed. “Just—give me a minute or two to get my head on straight.”

“Would you like me to have Charlotte cover that table?”

“No.” You weren’t subjecting anyone else to sexual harassment. “We’ll be closing up in another hour. I’ll be fine.”

“You are not fine. You are distressed.” He suddenly looked very determined. “How well can you bartend?”

“Fairly decent.” You shrugged, not knowing where he was taking this. All of your co-workers had helped with bartending duties after the guy, Gad-whatever was replacing, had quit.

“Then I will wait your tables.”

“Dude—no. I’m not a charity case. I don’t need you to defend my honor.” It was bad enough that you were struggling to deal with a little harmless flirting. You didn’t want anyone to think you were completely helpless.

“I do not think you are completely helpless, ______.” That was weird. “And harmless flirting would not have you out here upset to the point of almost crying.” OK, that was flat-out strange. “I will handle table seven. No human should be subjected to sexual harassment.”

It was the way he said ‘human’ that had you cocking your head to the side. Who talked like that? And how in the world had he known what you’d been thinking?

“So, what? You’re my guardian angel, now?” The corners of his mouth twitched.

“Something like that.” He gave you a half-smile and you finally felt your nerves calming. “Will you take over tending the bar?”

“Sure thing,” oh, what the hell was this guy’s name? He cocked an eyebrow at you, his half-smile turning into a smirk. “You know I can’t remember your name. Why don’t you just tell me?”

“I think we best head inside and get back to work. Wouldn’t you agree, ______?” OK, screw him for rubbing it in your face that he remembered your name but you couldn’t remember his.

“If you’re going to play it that way, I’ll just start calling you asshole.”

“That is not very nice, ______.” Damn, he was infuriating. Ridiculously attractive with that twinkle in his eye, but infuriating nonetheless. He opened the door and held it open for you. You glared at him as you walked past him, back into the bar. He just continued to smirk.

“Thank you, whatever your name is.” He followed you back inside.

“You are very welcome, ______.” He nudged you with his shoulder towards the bar before heading to table seven. 

You indulged for a second, watching the surprised and almost outraged looks he got from the customers seated at that table. You couldn’t hear what they were saying, nor could you hear his response.

“Hey, ______. You taking over for Gadreel?” _That’s_ what his fucking name was. Damn it. You owed Bertie lunch or something, because _Gadreel_ certainly didn’t seem like he was planning on telling you.

“Yeah.” You joined Bertie behind the bar to finish the rest of your shift, trying not to notice how a certain bartender/waiter/guardian angel kept glancing over at you every so often.


End file.
